The Lost Generation
by Snickerdoodle8P
Summary: YAOI. After Eggman suddenly disappears, Sonic and his friends eventually grow up to be fine adults-that is until one day, someone very dear to them all is kidnapped and is never seen again...or is he? SONADOW, SONAMY, SILVAZE, DARKS FCs included
1. Prologue

Well, here it is: Sparks' story! ^^ Please note that Sparks is a fan-based character and you may get to know him better in our official **YouTube** **channel** by my username** Snickerdoodle8P**. Well, enjoy the story! -^w^-

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It was dark. There was nothing in sight except of the massive contraption in the center of the circular room. It was quiet. The only noise in the entire area was the constant low hum of the mechanism as the lights flashed in time with the hum. The dim lights of the machinery kept flickering on and off as it awaited the creator to awaken it…to finish the process…to complete its purpose...

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the shadows of the room. He examined his machine with admiration as the flashing and humming continued, taking in the beauty and careful planning and hours that had been put into the construction of it.

Analyzing the control panel near the main power unit, the rather corpulent man knew he was nearing the brink of releasing the entity being held prisoner inside the elaborate machine. This was to be his greatest invention…the greatest innovation ever discovered…

A blinking vibrant blue light alerted the scientist that there was something flawed with the electrical wiring, so he strode over towards the string of outlets near the back wall and rewired and re-hooked some of the wires, and with a whirl and a golden radiance there was a sudden spectacular power surge and the scientist gleamed with anticipation.

The project was complete.

Hands behind his back with confidence, he strolled back to the control panel and placed a hand onto the slick cold metal of the lever that will bring his creation to consciousness once again …

The eccentric scientist yanked the lever down with ambition written in his expression and the mechanism started up with a blinding yellow vivacity and an even greater power surge than before, sending the machine to near overdrive…

There was a vibrant red flashing and the sound of an alarm going off as the humming of the machine increased to a crescendo, sparks of electricity shooting out of the bolts and wires from everything around him and he took cover behind the control panel podium. What was wrong with his flawless creation…?

Unknown to the scientist of what was currently occurring inside of the project's pod, there was something close to a miracle was taking place. Even amongst the chaos and obvious danger in being in the room, an entity within the pod was coming back to consciousness…coming back to life…

An eye slowly opened…

* * *

><p>Well, this is just the prologue so it'll get better so...hang on tight please! *audience shouts out "BOOOOO!"* X'(<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	2. A Not So Ordinary Day

HEY GUYS! IMMA BACK! X3 Thanks for the reviews, guys! I promise I'll upload the 2nd chapter as soon as I can. But for now...enjoy the 1st official chapter! X3

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Not-So Ordinary Day<strong>

_Four years earlier…_

There was a sense of simplicity in the emerald dominant region until a blue light and a sudden gust of wind disturbed the vegetation and surrounding environment. With a burst of speed, a certain blue hedgehog sped through the zone with ease, creating his very own Mach cone. Green Hill Zone never looked as beautiful as it does now during the spring, the long blades of the grass swaying gently in the calm winds, the emerald plants and multicolored flowers whipping his legs as his swiftly past by, and even the sea looked almost inviting with its clear sapphire waves lapping the sandy shore. The speed demon felt so exhilarated by the sense of motion, of being nothing but part of the wind.

Yes, it felt so good to be here that it was nostalgia as the memories of running through here flooded his mind, but at those times he was racing not just for the sake of it but to save lives. However, of course, that was back when that no-good doctor was around to terrorize the citizens of Mobius. Now, he had heard that the doc took an extended vacation—though some say that the mad scientist had dropped his evil ways for good and retired. Though this blue blur didn't really care why he decided to disappear, he was just happy that perhaps he could finally take a break from all the war and drama, and, in fact, there was something that he had wanted to do for a long time…

The cobalt hedgehog screeched to a stop upon a small hill overlooking the zone, hands on hips, the wind blowing through his spiky hair. This was crazy to do, especially after everything that has happened, but he just knew that he had to do this; there was no other way around it. He gazed out into the distance, not knowing what to do or how to even approach the question…

That's it! He'll leave a note on the door requesting for an audience with her. Yeah, that should do it, then at least it wouldn't be one of types of moments when it's supposed to be a coincidence when was indeed on purpose.

"Hey! Sonic!"

With a twitch of an ear, the blue wonder turned around to face the newcomer, greeting him with a cheeky grin and a wave. "Hey, Tails! Long time no see!"

The yellow two-tailed kitsune flew towards him with excitement, propelling his two tails like a helicopter, not being able to see his friend for indeed a very long time.

Tails landed right next to his adopted older brother and best friend, a smile plastered on his young face. "So how was your extended trip around the world?"

His older brother rubbed his nose cockily. "Well, it was certainly _relaxing_. It was nice to finally kick back and relax, but of course since I did _that_ so many times there are now so many places I could still go to without seeing the same sites, you know?"

Sonic nudged his sibling and the youngster laughed. He was the same old Sonic, and Tails could bet that there was nothing in this universe that could ever change that wonderful fact.

As his best friend giggled Sonic overlooked him. Tails was taller now, almost as tall as he was when he at his age. "Hey, Tails?"

He stopped laughing, looking up at him with questioning eyes. "Yeah, Sonic?"

At that, Sonic ruffled his fur and replied, "Hey, how old are you now, huh? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Hey!" Tails laughed. "You know that I'm fifteen now!" It was true, his voice was a bit deeper now as well, giving him the more mature look.

"Heh heh, I know, buddy. It's just…" He sighed longingly. "I just couldn't believe it. Has it really been five years since Eggman disappeared already?"

Tails looked up at him mischievously. "Well I couldn't believe that you're so old now!"

"Hey! Twenty years old is NOT old!" Sonic defended himself, a little hurt showing in his tone. That was one of his new pet peeves. If somebody were to insult him because of his age, well they would easily be beaten into a pulp before you could say "Genesis".

His younger buddy just laughed. "Ha ha, I'm just kidding, Sonic!"

"Well, it's not funny to me," Sonic pouted, crossing his arms.

Tails grinned widely before switching the matter. "Hey, so…what's going on about the whole Amy thing-?"

"Shh!" Sonic cried out with anxiety, clasping a hand over his brother's mouth. "Don't you realize that someone could be spying on us from somewhere?"

Tails seemed taken aback. "But why don't you want the others to know?" he muffled from underneath the hand on his face.

"Because then it'll ruin my surprise tactic! And…also because I don't want them to make fun of me…" He timidly looked away from his yellow friend, hand still over his mouth. Tails had never seen Sonic so bashful and helpless before. Maybe he should honor his word to him, considering that Sonic was even bold enough to tell his little brother his secret…

The yellow fox exhaled with reluctance. "Fine… I won't tell anyone."

Sighing from relief, cobalt pulled his friend in a tight hug. "Thanks, 'lil bro!"

"I will, _if_ you stop calling me 'little', okay?" His little brother huffed in annoyance.

Sonic couldn't help but burst from laughter at that ridiculous statement, but he just ruffled his brother's head fur. "Ha ha! Okay, okay, _old_-ish bro!" And with that, cobalt took off into the distance towards their little village.

"HEY!" Tails shouted out towards him, beyond irritated.

The blue hedgehog only laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Oooh...what's the "big secret"? Stay tuned to find out! -^w^-<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Finally After So Long

Hey guys! I'm back! And it's about to heat up! 8D

Sort of... =\

Not really. -_-;

But the point is that Sonic is about to reveal "the big secret"! XD Wanna know what it is...? Read on to find out!

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Finally (After So Long)<strong>

_Well, this was it. It's time to reveal the "big secret". But…how should I approach it again?_ Sonic pondered this all the way to Amy's house at supersonic speed, the trees and landscape whizzing past so fast that they appeared to be green and brown mush. It probably wasn't right to just leave a random note on her oak door suddenly "requesting to meet up with him" at a random place, and it would make him seem like a wimp and/or afraid of her—and he _was_. Well, he supposed that there was really only one way to approach this with dignity…and that was to confront her personally.

A white and pink looking blotch came about and Sonic screeched to a halt right outside of its white picket fence. Staring at the petite house, he suddenly felt very nervous and uncertain, his little mammal heart beating so fast that it felt like it could burst within seconds. Usually this was a warning and he couldn't help but allow the sense of foreboding take him over. His subconscious suddenly started to yell to get the hell out of there, but he guessed it was because that was what he always felt like doing every time Amy was in the matter. Could anyone blame him though? She carried a freaking hammer around! And it's not like he hadn't been a victim of that massive Piko-Piko smasher before…

Sonic was tiptoeing away from the gateway when the wind started to pick up and blow towards the house and the white picket fence swung open, making him turn around and received a different impression. Past the opened gateway, it appeared to have revealed an inviting stone pathway surrounded by a beautiful assortment of flowers including tulips, dandelions, fuchsias, sunflowers, lilies, and of course, roses. It was attractive, he gotta say, but that still did not eliminate this feeling of anxiety that took over his better judgment. The wind picked up again and seemed to be urging him forward toward the pathway and as soon as he gone past the gates the wind slammed it closed behind him, making him jump at least twelve feet into the air. His heart beating like a flitting rabbit's, Sonic made a hesitant step forward onto the stone pathway. _All right, Sonic, so far, so good…_

_Okay, this was actually pretty pathetic. You would have thought that someone who is as heroic and carefree as he was wouldn't be afraid of a pink annoying-yet-adorable younger girl! The girl may have a hammer, but come on! She is only seventeen! Wha—wait a second… She's _seventeen_! Isn't this technically illegal in the human realm then? What the hell? Oh, wait, it's different here on Mobius. Phew! At least now he could say that he's definitely _not_ a pedophile. Yay. _

_Wait, how did he even get onto the subject about human laws and pedophiles? Ha, that just sounded like a cheesy student law pamphlet. And why is he even thinking about all these things anyway? This was supposed to be about Amy. Right. Amy…_

_Oh great, now he was drooling!_

Sonic didn't know how long he was spending just standing there, but he did know that he has waited too long to past this opportunity up. He was going in, whether his intuition liked it or not. He started down the pathway, marching with his chest and head held up high as if he was proud of himself. He was.

At that moment, as he approached the stone steps up to her patio, he knew that by this point there was no going back. No regrets. He took the first step up to the patio. _Only one more step to go…_ Sweating, he braced himself for the worst that could happen once he gets on there and knock on that door. Well, he supposed that the worst thing that could happen was that she will just slam the door on his face. No, the most horrible scenario is if she just laughs at his face and tells everyone else about his foolish attempt. Cobalt shuddered. That outcome was even worse than if the whole world crumbled apart (again). He decided to take that risk.

So he took that last step.

Now on the white patio, Sonic shuffled his feet nervously before knocking on the polished wooden door and looking back down again timidly. The oak door swung open to reveal a pink hedgehog with shoulder length hair that curled inward and huge jade eyes. Her eyes widened further in surprise. Was this for real? The great Sonic the Hedgehog standing at _her_ doorstep, and looked…nervous? He was certainly shuffling his feet and not making eye contact with her. Maybe he was waiting for her to greet him first?

She took a shaky breath before addressing him, "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic flinched at the sound of her voice—not because it sounded bad (it was certainly more appealing compared to her former high-pitched screech), but because he was afraid that that voice was going to assert his rejection. How humiliating that would be…

So he responded, "H-Hi, Amy. Just wanted to stop by, 'ya know?" Man that was pitiful. His feet must've gotten him distracted. Stop shuffling, stupid feet!

Amy stared at the blue speedster with a blank face. The truth was that she was indeed calculating all the possible reasons why the hedgehog that had always ran away from her before was all of a sudden taking the first step and being assertive with her by actually ringing her doorbell, and here he stands, and he seems quite bashful about it. Hmm…perhaps this was a one big joke and he being all cocky at a Truth or Dare party and he got dared to do this! Oh, well she's not going to participate in such a brutal act against her self-respect. She started to shut the door.

"W-Wait!" Sonic strode forward with his arm outstretched and Amy halted the door. Actually, something was keeping the door from closing and she glanced down to see one of the speedster's worn old shoes wedged between the doorframe and the actual door itself. There was a nervous chuckle from the possessor of the foot and Amy snapped her attention back to the sweat-dropping adult, one arm behind his head.

"I kinda want 'ya to hear me out _before_ you decide to slam the door in my face."

Well, that was typical of him to all of a sudden hide his previous insecurity and to replace it with the false aura of poise. Well, fake or not, she was going to have to go through whatever speech he's going to spout now. She has no choice but to at least seem like she's paying attention. Amy exhaled from frustration before leaning against the doorframe, obviously lacking any sense of interest in what he had to say. However that wasn't going to stop this determined cobalt hedgehog. He took a long drag of air before launching himself into his speech of vulnerability—which he hasn't prepared for at all.

"Okay, Amy, well, the thing is that, well, I may have in the past have hated every time you jumped at me out of nowhere and freaked me out and you chased me everywhere and not to mention that your hammer is very freakily scary and humongous and I am always scared that you are all of a sudden gonna whack me with that thing for various random reasons, so I was too freaked out to tell you how I really felt and now that we are older I think I can finally tell you how I feel 'cuz I am not afraid anymore—well, not really 'cuz I'm still freaked out but I now a bit more courage just in case you reject me or something 'cuz you hate my guts now 'cuz of all the times I had ran away from you in numerous occasions, so yeah."

Amy blinked. What the heck was he blabbering? "Wha…? So you're saying…_what_ exactly? Sorry, but you're not making any sense right now."

Sonic face-palmed so hard that he swore he could feel the heat on his forehead where he had slapped himself. "Ugh, I can't believe you didn't get that!"

Amy crossed her arms, irritably. "Well it's not _my_ fault that you just spewing terrible sentence fragments!"

"Hey, well maybe if you were actually _listening_ to what I was saying you probably would have been able to interpret what I was trying to say! Come on, Ames, you're smart!"

_Gasp!_ "How _dare_ you doubt my intellect!" She snapped her fingers as a giant Piko-Piko hammer materialized out of thin air, poised at ready.

Sonic waved his hands out in front of him hastily, not wanting to get smacked over the next two zones. "Hey hey hey, wait a second, Amy! Just give me another chance! Please?" he squeaked before covering his head with his arms, bracing himself for impact.

But it never came.

Amy halted her hammer midair and contemplated the situation. She could either beat the crud out of that huge hard head of his or try to decipher whatever the heck he was trying to say in his confusing speech. What if she did figure out what he was blabbering and it all ended up with her ego scarred and her beating up her all-time biggest not-so-secret crush? Though there must have been a reason why Sonic was so demure earlier, and she intended to find out for sure what was keeping him from acting his usual buoyant self.

She considered of all the reasons why she loved Sonic so much for so long over the years. Sure, Sonic saved her numerous of times—to many for her to even think about counting—starting the very first time when Dr. Robotnik created Metal Sonic, the robot clone of her crush, who had soon afterwards kidnapped her. But he was the hero and it was something he had to do, not necessarily because he loved her—or did he? Also, there was the fact that he had willingly hung out with her to just talk and have fun together, though she had to admit that whenever she tried to push for more attention and caressing he had always pulled away, and not very discreetly, at that. Which meant that he probably wanted his space, even though she chased him down over and over again causing to run away flailing his arms and didn't particularly enjoy having her go after him all the time—or did he? And indeed it is true that somehow—for one reason or another—that her hammer tends to intimidate him. Perhaps he doesn't like the notion of a girl handling a weapon—or maybe he likes a girl to protect herself? Yet, even though he "wants some space", he still couldn't resist whenever she was cooking for him at some of those dinner friend get-togethers. Even so, there is the issue on why he would give her a present for her birthday and yet reluctant to call… Ugh, there were so many questions and mysteries to "the fastest thing alive" than she would really liked to admit, and sometimes she just thinks that the blue guy loved his old worn sneakers more than he cared for her, though it were because of these facts that only increased her curiosity further, making the speech puzzle that more thrilling.

Thus, she withdrew her weapon.

Sonic peered through one eye to see Amy relaxing her arms back to her sides and he uncovered the rest of his head just as she huffed in annoyance and leaned once more against the frame of the main entrance to her house.

"Alright, Sonic. I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself."

The cobalt hedgehog exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Amy. That really means a lot to me." He paused for just a moment to recollect his thoughts and to fully recover from the almost-tragic event of the day and then took a breath or two before continuing, but with a question that differed from his original intentions. "Amy…I was just wondering if…you'd like to be my…my g-girlfriend," he ended pathetically before looking back down at his slightly dirty sneakers.

There was an awkward—even terrifying—pause, and Sonic was almost convinced that she was going to say something so horrible, so hurtful that—

She didn't even give it a second thought.

"YES, Sonic! YES, I'd _LOVE_ to be your _girlfriend_!" Amy squealed before launching herself onto her "official" boyfriend, nearly scaring the bejeezes out of him.

Wide-eyed and shocked, admittedly, he recovered just enough to wrap his arms around her torso affectionately. "I'm glad, Ames, I'm glad."

Amy was so jovial that she completely forgot her manners and just started tearing up on him, wiping more than just tears on his bare shoulder. But then something occurred to her just then that was bewildering.

"Um…Sonic? I thought we were _already_ going out together…"

The new boyfriend's blue ear twitched at that and froze. "Uh…no we weren't, Amy…" But as soon as he said that he realized what that must have sounded like to her and quickly added, "Er, but my less-than-formal speech made it official." He rushed his sentence, making Amy relax once more into his embrace and he mentally sighed. There was no use in causing their first boyfriend-girlfriend fight, after all.

After a few minutes of letting the situation sink in, Amy lifted herself off of him to face him and suddenly placed her hands onto his cheeks. "We absolutely _must_ tell the others the good news!—not like they are going to be surprised, of course," she squealed, taking him by the wrist and yanking him down the stone steps, across her lawn, and out the front gates, forgetting to lock the padlock. Through the midst of this Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes. No matter how many seasons may pass, no matter how old they may get (the whole universe may come crumbling down, for all he cared); Amy is and always will be Amy, no matter what. Sometimes even _she_ could remind him of himself, and perhaps that was one of the reasons why he had the guts to finally ask "the question".

And for now, he was content.

* * *

><p>Yay! They're finally together! ^w^ But what will the others think? And what was the question Sonic <em>really<em> wanted to ask Amy? 030 And when will Shadow show up? (Next time, don't you worry! XP) Stay tuned to find out!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
